Fuga
by Dramidia
Summary: Una visita... No podía contenerse, las lágrimas se le habían congelado pero su alma lloraba. Era aquel ser por el que estaba allí. Aunque ella no lo comprendiera. Aunque tuviera que escoger por encima de su amor... D/Hr.


**No tengo nada que decir… la escritura nace. Duele.  
Soundtrack de capítulo: 'Hemorrhage' – Fuel.**

…_._

"_No, no… eso… no… no puedo hacerlo…" Sangraba, gemía…  
"Hazlo…" Reía, gozaba…  
"Ella lo… lo descubrirá…y será tu fin" Ríe por un momento y vuelve a gemir…  
"Veremos de que está hecho el cuerpo de ese bastardo…" La risa opaca el llanto, como la luz opacó las tinieblas… alguna vez… hace mucho…_

El invierno se azotaba contra su cuerpo con furia, el frío calaba en el alma y se reía de él a su vez. No había dejado de nevar en cinco días y él no se rendía… la búsqueda que casi le costaba la vida misma estaba a punto de finalizar.

Un par de ojos grises brillaron en un dejo de alegría y alivio incontenible, pero el sentimiento quedó ahogado en su pecho mientras se acercaba a la casa humilde con el frontón desgastado y el techo de dos aguas cubierto por la nieve.

Tocó la puerta dos veces. Calló. Alguna voz interior rogó por que nadie abriera, por que la puerta se quedara en esa posición abandonada, roída, silenciosa…

Pero emitió un chirrido. Y él se congeló, si se podía estarlo aún más.

Una docena de rizos castaños se asomaron por la rendija que había formado la poca abertura de la puerta, acompañados después por un ojo avellanado, brillante y…

-Bellísimo… - la boca varonil expulsó un aliento cálido de vaho.

Draco percibió el calor que provenía del interior de la casa. Tuvo el anhelo de que la mujer lo invitara a pasar, le diera refugio en su casa, en sus brazos, en su corazón… Pero Hermione solo se limitó a asomar el resto de su cara; incierta, confundida, estupefacta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

La pregunta saltó de sus labios como la rutina del sol al salir por el este…

"_**Esto debe ser un sueño"  
"No puedes ser tu"  
"Dios, creí que habías muerto"**_

Cualquier razonamiento de los anteriores había esperado Draco por parte de la castaña. Sin embargo: _¿Qué haces aquí?... _¿Qué hacía él allí? Había sido la pregunta de Hermione… tan indiferente, tan insulsa, tan… ¡Rayos, que frío del demonio estaba haciendo allí!

-¿Puedo pasar?...

Un castañeo de dientes acompañó la pregunta del rubio, haciendo evidente el frío que hacía afuera. Hermione le observó, su nariz se había entumido segundos después de haberla asomado por la puerta, vio la vestimenta escasa del hombre al otro lado del vano; la tez pálida estaba quemada por el frio en la zona de las mejillas y la punta de la nariz.

La frágil mano de Hermione apartó la puerta que reaccionó con un chirrido más estruendoso que el primero, como si le gritara a la chica que no debía haber hecho aquello...

Draco contuvo el aliento. Hermione quedó frente a él, un poco alejada de la entrada evitando el frío, para darle el pase… pero Draco no entró. Desde el primer instante en que Hermione abrió escasamente la puerta, se había contenido de empujar ésta con desesperación, pero había logrado esperar y el fruto de aquello le daba ahora el regalo de la felicidad y regocijo. Sus ojos no esperaron en recorrer deprisa el cuerpo de Hermione hasta cierto punto de ella que había muerto por mirar todos esos meses, que habían parecido siglos, eras…

La figura endeble y menuda de Hermione era la misma de siempre, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, el cabello rizado que siempre decía no cuidar tanto, su piel aterciopelada, sedosa, blanca… pero algo en ella había cambiado; su vientre había aumentado radicalmente su volumen, convirtiéndola en el significado perfecto de la ternura, la belleza, la feminidad, el don de la vida…

-¿Vas a pasar?...

Draco salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a Hermione. Su expresión no había cambiado. Sus ojos no le decían nada…Él estaba confundido.

El cambio de temperatura sacudió a Draco cuando entró. De pronto recordó que tenía músculos y que se le habían dormido hacía horas, comenzó un hormigueo insoportable en todo el cuerpo mientras éste se le descongelaba prácticamente. Observó la choza detenidamente. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por la nieve, la regadera aun tenía aquella gotera somnolienta, en la chimenea había leña nueva; lo que indicó a Draco que apenas Hermione había terminado de ponerla cuando él llegó.  
Se acercó a silenciosos pasos al único sofá que contenía el lugar. Con su mano recorrió la cubierta mullida del mueble y al instante cerró los ojos mientras su tacto le traía a su mente miles de imágenes, sonidos, todos ellos como si los estuviera viviendo en ese momento… entre ellos la voz y el rostro de Hermione… un sonido volvió a interrumpir sus ensoñaciones y giró su vista hacia el lugar del que provenía aquello: la radio emitía un ruido poco audible al no haber señal; desconocía el tiempo en que había estado así. Sabía que Hermione siempre estaba al tanto de las noticias y si la radio ya tenía más de un día así quizás esa era la justificación al extraño humor de la castaña.

Una falsa transferencia desmintió las suposiciones de Draco

"…_bloqueado… en el valle de… repito: la nieve a bloqueado todo paso humano en el valle de Adonalid, se espera pronto atención médica y víveres para los damnificados de esa zona, tenemos una temp… debajo de los 3 grados…"_

La transmisión volvió a perderse restableciendo el murmurante sonido de la radio que hacía como si se durmiera…

Calló. Permaneció. Pensó. Tenía que verla. En algún momento… tendría que hacerlo…  
Draco giró su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña sobre los suyos…

-La señal va y viene…- dijo Hermione como si ésta hubiera leído sus pensamientos hacía rato.  
Draco asintió. Su mirada fija en ella. Examinándola. Buscando algún indicio de un sentimiento cuyo nombre había olvidado, o se había congelado en los menos tres grados de la temperatura exterior.

Hermione le despegó la mirada con naturalidad, como si él se tratara de un vecino que había ido a pedir un té o azúcar. Eso hirió de sobremanera a Draco, su corazón se achicó mientras observaba como Hermione se sentaba sobre el sofá mullido y reanudaba una tarea de tejer una manta afelpada.

Fue entonces que Draco lo supo. No eran las escasas noticias que le brindaba la radio lo que la tenía así. Lo sabía desde el principio pero se rehusaba con el furor de su género a admitirlo; Draco y Hermione sabían que él no debía estar allí, eso solo suponía un peligro para los tres…

Los tres.

Draco miró por encima del sofá el vientre que ahora se apoyaba en las piernas de Hermione mientras ésta tejía con agilidad. Observó después la nuca gacha de la castaña que ponía atención en el tejido y la intuición que no solía tener o atender muy a menudo, se lo dijo todo… y él estaba de acuerdo, aunque le doliera… aunque le partiera el corazón…

Hermione había elegido a su hijo.  
Ella escogía proteger a la criatura que cargaba en su vientre por encima de él. Y el lo hacía también.

Después de todo; aquella criatura… también era hijo suyo.

Y él sobraba en ese lugar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? ¿Con qué insolencia, imprudencia había osado irrumpir en la tranquilidad de esa preciosa futura madre? Él, un fugitivo del mundo mágico y muggle, una escoria en la sociedad, no valía ni la mitad de un preso asesino, no merecía estar allí: aspirando el aroma de Hermione que inundaba la casa entera, manchando la pureza de ese hogar con las plantas de sus pies, perturbando al pequeño no-nato con voz carrasposa, helada y herida. Tenía que irse de allí.

Y lo haría.

Draco rodeó el sillón y se puso frente a Hermione. Ella bajó las manos y lo miró al rostro.

Las facciones del rubio temblaron. Guardó silencio. Su mirada bajó lentamente de los ojos de Hermione hacia el abultado vientre. Una mano pálida y aun helada se extendió hacia ese lugar, con cautela, como si acercara la mano a la boca de un hambriento felino que parecía dormir.

Su mano llegó hasta la cálida superficie de la tela que cubría a Hermione, y ésta se estremeció casi impasible. Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo había soñado con hacer eso; poner su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione. Pero ninguno de los sueños había acertado a la sensación que él tenía en ese momento. De habérselo permitido; habría cambiado su alma con el diablo por poder hacerlo todos los días, sentirlo crecer debajo de su tacto, hablar a la lejanía con la criatura que algún día nacería y reconocería su voz, le querría, le amaría, tanto como Draco lo amaba ya…

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron… aquella personita no le conocería nunca, no reconocería nunca su voz. Él era ya un extraño, y lo sería para siempre…

Hermione soltó un resuello por algo que también había percibido Draco. El vientre se había removido de pronto, como un golpe hacia la mano de él. El rubio abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione. Era obvio que aquel ser no estaba en agrado con su presencia. No le haría tener un disgusto mas…

Draco torció los labios y vio a Hermione por última vez. Se limitó a acariciar uno de sus tantos caireles que le enmarcaban dulcemente el rostro para grabarse aquella textura para siempre…

Los ojos de Hermione se fundían en las pupilas aceradas… pero Draco rompió el contacto en ese instante dando paso firme hacia la salida.

-¿Los usas aún?- Le alcanzó la voz intacta de Hermione.

-¿Qué?-Draco, sin entender, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, para girar hacia la mujer que aun seguía dándole la espalda sentada en el sofá.

-Los guantes… los guantes que te tejí antes de que partieras…

Draco emitió un suspiro y apartó su mano del pomo de la puerta para sumergirla en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sacó con cuidado un par de guantes blancos doblados. Quiso mostrárselos a la castaña pero ésta seguía sin voltear, así que se obligó a hablar…

-Los traigo siempre conmigo… pero no los uso porque temo que se ensucien o…- hizo una melancólica pausa, intentando que no se le rompiera la voz- que pierdan tu perfume…

-Paso ya del octavo mes… – Draco lo sabía- y los últimos dos meses ha estado mas inquieto que de costumbre. Casi no he dormido…

Draco la escuchaba. Pasó fuerte por la garganta notando como la voz de Hermione se iba desmaterializando conforme avanzaba…

-…por las noches… - continuó –…hablo con él. Le cuento historias. Pero su favorita es la de los guantes de papá- A Draco se le anudó la garganta y el corazón- …siempre se queda tranquilo, como si durmiera… es cuando puedo dormir yo...

El rubio vio como la hermosa cabellera de aquella mujer giraba para dar paso a aquello que tanto añoraba observar: el rostro de Hermione; esa fusión de facciones entre ángel y niña, entre ternura y sensualidad oculta…

-¿Qué… qué dice esa historia…?- titubeó Draco luchando por que su rostro no se le alterara en un gesto de tristeza o melancolía…

Hermione sonrió a medias, presionando los labios. Esa era la manera de reprimir lo mismo que Draco estaba sintiendo.

-Dice… que un día papá tuvo que irse. Pero mamá quería que nunca se olvidara de ella, así que le tejió unos guantes, para que sus manos estuvieran siempre cálidas y él recordara siempre el calor de su hogar… y su amor…

Una lágrima surcó el rostro de Hermione y entreabrió los labios en una sonrisa para continuar…

-…tus manos estaban heladas…- Draco se quedó sin parpadear- …Creo que está reclamándote porque no lo has usado…

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que una segunda lágrima mojó las mejillas de Hermione.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Draco pasó su otra mano sobre los guantes blancos y comenzó a colocárselos. Hermione le vio acercase y arrodillarse en donde estaba ella, quedando a la altura de su ombligo.

Mirándola a los ojos, Draco, nuevamente pasó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes sobre el bulto.  
Un instante mas en esa posición y ésta vez no ocurrió nada. Nada físico. Pero ambos lo sintieron. Si, esa risa infantil, alegre, feliz, traviesa. La criatura estaba satisfecha.

Hermione se echó a reír con las lágrimas escurriéndole en los ojos y contagiado por ella Draco hizo lo mismo, parándose de inmediato y rodeándola con los brazos, como había extrañado abrazarla, escuchar su risa, sentir su piel, todo ese tiempo, todo ese sufrimiento.

De pronto ella lo había comenzado a besar, a esparcirle besos por todo el rostro, con desesperación, abandonada, queriéndole dar todos los besos que no le había podido dar, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello descuidado del rubio, aun cubierto de hielo. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su vientre apretarse entre ambos, desbordó en felicidad, siempre quería estar así, cerca de ella… no; cerca de ellos. Ahora eran una familia. Sonrió. Hermione continuaba besándole el oído. El la detuvo.

Le tomó con cuidado el rostro y le observó. Hermione adoptó un gesto diferente; entreabrió los labios y sus pupilas temblaron paseándose en los ojos de él. Draco sonrió, entre la picardía y la ternura… no había cambiado, siempre adoptaba aquel mohín, como la primera vez que la había besado; una chiquilla que muere por recibir el beso pero también la carcomen los nervios y el deseo de salir corriendo. Se acercó un poco a ella aun sin rozarla, y ella se estremeció con fuerza. Draco volvió a sonreír, tenía también la misma reacción, sabía lo que seguía a continuación… un par de arreboles en los pómulos que tanto adoraba… allí estaban, rojos como el fuego. Tomó su mentón y lo alzó hasta que sus labios por fin tocaron los de ella y la besó profundamente sintiéndola estremecerse una y otra vez…

-Te extrañé…- murmuró ella a media voz, aun sin bajar el rostro ni abrir por completo los ojos…

-Yo también- le contestó Draco gozando aun del sabor que habían dejado los labios de Hermione en su boca.

-Lo siento. No quería comportarme así, creí que sería lo mejor…- movía su rostro intentando darle mas énfasis a sus palabras pero Draco la detuvo poniendo su índice en la boca de ella…

-No tienes que explicar nada… lo entiendo…- le sonrió brindándole confianza y afecto

- No soportaría volver a quedarme sin ti, solo tenía fuerzas para hacerlo una vez y ya se agotaron. Toda tu ausencia ha sido un infierno para nosotros…

Él bajo un poco para besar su vientre y al subir ella lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Te amo Hermione…  
**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Los tenemos, mi Señor…

-¿Tienen a Malfoy?...-una voz vinosa y arrastrada.

-Y a su compañía… mi Señor -agregó el mozo como si no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Compañía?- se irguió la larga figura de su lugar pidiendo una explicación con el solo tono de su voz.

-Una mujer, mi Señor…- agachó la cabeza…- una mujer que está de encargo, quizá… en la última etapa…- quiso no darle mucha importancia pero no lo logró…

Una sonrisa serpentina se alzó a media luz en el rostro de aquel hombre.

-Mátenlos… a los tres.

Una risa insonora se perdió en la frondosidad de la oscuridad.


End file.
